MESA is a study of the correlates, predictors, and progression of subclinical cardiovascular disease (CVD) in a diverse population?based sample of both men and women aged from 45 to 84 who had no evidence of clinical CVD at baseline. 6,814 participants were recruited from six field centers from 2000 to 2002. The ethnic composition of the recruited cohort was 38% Caucasian, 28% African American, 22% Hispanic, and 12% Chinese. Participants were examined for evidence of subclinical coronary atherosclerosis; established and putative laboratory risk markers; socioeconomic, psychological, behavioral, and environmental characteristics; and genetic factors. Examinations of selected components were repeated over four subsequent examinations through 2012, with a new cognitive function testing component added in the most recent exam. Blood samples have been assayed for putative biochemical risk factors and stored for case?control studies. DNA has been extracted and lymphocytes cryopreserved (for possible immortalization) for study of candidate genes, genome?wide scanning, expression, and other omics investigations. Participation of the surviving cohort was 92, 89, 87, and 76 percent at each of the respective follow?up examinations. Since baseline, cohort members have been contacted every 9 to 12 months. Cohort retention was 84 percent as of December 31, 2013.